Ad Te Vivere
by Aracely L'Illusionniste
Summary: Une seule fois dans sa vie, Damon a rencontré une jeune femme que la mort n'effrayait pas. Et encore aujourd'hui, il s'en souvient. D'elle et ses grands yeux gris hypnotisants. Elle et son sourire moqueur. Elle et son visage enfantin. Elle et son audace. Elle… et ses rêves. OS.


Une seule fois dans sa vie, Damon a rencontré une jeune femme que la mort n'effraie pas. Et encore aujourd'hui, il s'en souvient. D'elle et ses grands yeux gris. Elle et son sourire moqueur. Elle… Et ses rêves. OS.

* * *

 **Ad te vivere.**

* * *

Assis au beau milieu du salon qu'il avait plus d'une fois qualifié de « rêve d'antiquaire », Damon fixait l'extérieur, un verre de Scotch dans la main. Lâchant un profond soupire d'ennui, il baissa un regard agacé sur son verre, avant de le vider d'une seule traite.

Il devait avouer que dehors, la pluie battant contre les vitres de la grande bâtisse n'aidait pas à son humeur, mais c'était aussi en grande partie à cause de l'absence de son frère. Evidemment, si personne n'était présent, il n'avait personne à embêter ! Ou à persécuter, au choix.

Ainsi, il en vint à se souvenir et à regretter celle qui avait envahi ses pensées, il fut un temps.

 _La pluie battait contre les vitres de la vieille bibliothèque de Shadow Falls, et sous un arbre, quelques mètres plus loin, la silhouette moulée par des vêtements détrempée, une jeune femme attendait que l'orage passe, l'air passablement agacé. De là où il était, Damon ne voyait que son dos, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets artificiellement rendus bleu nuit tombaient raides sur ses épaules et gouttant sur le sol, son pantalon noir lui collant à la peau, et le t-shirt gris qui épousait ses formes sages._

 _De temps à autre, elle baissait les yeux sur l'herbe inondée avant de les reporter sur le ciel noir, l'air rêveur. Elle n'était pas ce genre de filles que l'on regarde avec envie ou sur lesquelles on se retourne dans la rue, mais elle avait quelque chose d'intriguant. Au milieu d'une rue désertée par les habitants de cette si petite ville désireux de rester au chaud, elle, elle restait dehors, son regard défiant le ciel de s'arrêter de pleuvoir. Elle semblait émerveillée par les éclairs, là où les jeunes filles avaient peur._

 _Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, Damon descendit les marches du porche, et s'approcha d'elle._

 _\- Que fait une jeune femme dehors, par un temps pareil ?_

 _\- Que fait un homme saint d'esprit dehors, sous un orage aussi violent ? Rien. J'en déduis donc que vous n'êtes pas là par hasard._

 _Elle avait répondu sans se retourner, sans même bouger. Elle n'avait pas sursauté, pas eu l'air surprise, pas eu… une réaction normale._

 _\- Qui vous dit que je suis saint d'esprit ?_

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas mouillé. Donc vous étiez à l'abri._

 _Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du jeune homme, et il fit un pas vers elle, réapparaissant presque instantanément devant elle. Toujours le regard rivé sur le ciel, un sourire détendit à son tour les traits de poupée de la jeune adulte._

 _\- Vous savez, les vampires ne sont pas très appréciés, dans cette ville, lâcha-t-elle indolemment._

 _Damon fronça les sourcils. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle ne daignait même pas baisser les yeux sur lui, et le vampire s'en sentit vexé, agacé, presque énervé. Lui qui ne s'énervait jamais._

 _\- Comment tu sais ?_

 _\- Tiens, remarqua-t-elle. On a laissé tombé le vous ? Alors j'ai fais mouche._

 _\- Comment tu sais, reprit-il fermement._

Dans le grand salon, Damon ferma les yeux, renversant la tête en arrière, un sourire nostalgique fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Dans la pièce à côté, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma doucement, laissant naître l'écho des pas de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, s'enquit-il.

\- Je me souviens, lâcha le plus vieux des deux, la voix un peu rauque.

\- De Katherine ?

\- Non. De Xérys.

 _Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il la saisit à la gorge, et la souleva sans ménagement, plaquant son dos contre l'arbre. Et même comme ça, elle ne daigna pas baisser les yeux sur lui. Au lieu de ça, elle esquissa un nouveau sourire amusé presque moqueur. Comme si chacune des réactions du vampire étaient trop prévisibles pour qu'elle se laisse surprendre._

 _\- Je sais que tu te poses la question, alors je vais y répondre dès maintenant. Oui, je suis humaine, non je ne suis pas chasseuse, et encore moins sorcière. Je sais juste plus de choses qu'il n'y paraît. Et cette ville a un bien sombre passé, concernant les vampires._

 _\- Tu sais que je peux te tuer, ici et maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Absolument !_

\- Xérys ? Qui est-ce, demanda Stefan.

\- La seule personne qui n'était pas un vampire, et que j'aie menacée et qui n'a jamais eu peur de moi, soupira Damon.

 _Lançant un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme. Il la lâcha, et finalement, elle daigna croiser le regard de Damon, un sourire agaçant bien ancré au coin de ses lèvres fines. Le jeune homme fut surpris par l'intensité de la pureté de son regard. Ses yeux d'un gris très pâle en amande encerclés par du noir coulant le long de ses joues entraîné par la pluie, attirait indéniablement l'attention, éclipsant tout le reste de son visage aux traits encore enfantins malgré les dix-huit années que devait bien avoir la jeune femme._

 _Pourtant, malgré son apparente position de faiblesse à cause de sa taille, approchant le mètre cinquante-cinq à peine, cette intrigante ingénue semblait avoir toute les cartes en mains, tant elle déstabilisait l'homme qui pourtant, pouvait la tuer en une fraction de seconde._

 _\- Quel est ton nom, questionna-t-il._

 _\- Xérys._

 _\- Xérys comment ?_

 _\- Juste Xérys. Je suis orpheline, acheva-t-elle dans un sourire._

 _Le démon fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu, s'attirant ainsi un sourire plus large de la part de celle qui se remit à fixer le ciel._

\- Elle avait toujours le regard fixé sur le ciel, et un tact inexistant. Elle savait ce que j'étais avant même que je ne l'approche. Elle était splendide, et un regard à te faire décider de mourir pour elle.

\- Elle t'aurait fait tomber amoureux, alors ?

\- Qui sait... Mais avant même que je ne puisse y réfléchir, tout était terminé, malheureusement, acheva le plus vieux des deux vampires. Une triste histoire. Une gamine à l'étoffe d'héroïne, nullement effrayée par la mort, rêveuse comme je n'en ai jamais rencontré d'autres.

Damon commença donc à raconter à son frère sa rencontre avec l'ange qui rêvait sous la pluie.

 _\- Pourquoi fixes-tu toujours le ciel, s'enquit le vampire._

 _\- Parce qu'il est beau, lorsqu'il est aussi sombre, murmura-t-elle, consciente qu'il l'entendrait._

 _Étrangement, il y avait quelque chose, en cette fille, qui agaçait profondément Damon. Quelque chose qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Sûrement que cette chose, songea-t-il, était qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. C'était même le contraire. Elle jouait avec ses nerfs comme un chat avec une pelote de laine. Elle jouait de son regard hypnotisant, de l'innocence dont elle transpirait, de toutes les choses qu'elle connaissait et de son absence de peur à l'idée d'être confrontée à la mort à cause de lui. Elle s'en amusait, elle jouait avec la mort en jouant avec lui._

 _\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi, constata-t-il._

 _\- Non. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort ni de souffrir._

 _Et elle rajouta, son sourire se fanant légèrement, son regard se durcissant, comme si elle laissait tomber un masque pour l'espace d'un instant : « Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. »._

 _Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel sur lequel elle avait le regard rivé s'éclaircit, perdant ainsi à ses yeux tout intérêt. Xérys baissa la tête, et alors qu'elle avait tourné le dos au vampire, elle se retourna vers lui, et le salua dans un sourire, avant de s'en aller, son pas félin faisant changer d'avis Damon sur le fait que les gens devaient se retourner sur elle dans la rue ou non._

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait après ça ? Tu ne l'as pas laissée partir quand même ?

\- Tout était terminé avant même d'avoir commencé, Stefan. À cause d'une vérité que je ne comprendrai jamais, soupira-t-il, encore une fois.

\- Expliques-toi.

\- Elle m'a dit, souviens-toi, qu'elle était orpheline. Alors tout le temps où je suis restée à Shadow Falls, quand il pleuvait, je sortais dans les rues pour tenter de la trouver. À bout de nerfs, j'ai finalement été trouver l'orphelinat le plus proche de la ville, et j'ai demandé s'ils accueillaient une certaine Xérys.

\- Et ça a donné quoi ?

\- Ils ont ri. Puis ils ont presque pleuré. Et enfin, ils m'ont annoncé : Xérys était morte à l'âge de dix-sept ans, huit ans plus tôt, lâcha Damon froidement. Je ne sais toujours pas aujourd'hui, si elle était un fruit de mon imagination ou non.

Sans laisser à son frère le temps de réagir, l'homme vieux de plus de cent ans se leva, et quitta la pièce le pas lourd, le visage figé dans une grimace de désolation.


End file.
